


The Unexpected Language of Love

by Essi_Magwayen



Series: Haikyuu x UAAP Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Philippine Setting, Filo Haikyuu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, filo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Akaashi doesn’t know when it started, but since then, he’s always been curious.Long after the practice match, even as Akaashi stands in the middle of the train, he finds himself staring at his fingers. The warmth of the other’s hand still lingers on his skin, despite the touch lasting for less than five seconds and how a few hours have already passed since then.Why did that minuscule, insignificant, tiny, little thing… make him so… happy?And every day, for at least five seconds of his day, the stupid little question runs around his head in an unending marathon.ㅤㅤㅤ
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu x UAAP Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yelluh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yelluh), [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts).



> The Haikyuu x UAAP universe:
> 
> Ateneo - Itachiyama  
> DLSU - Inarizaki  
> Adamson - Fukurodani  
> FEU - Nekoma  
> NU Bulldogs - Shiratorizawa  
> UST - Karasuno  
> UE Red Warriors - Aoba Johsai  
> UP Fighting Maroons - Dateko
> 
> (I really wanted Fukurodani to be NU Bullldogs kasi Magaling Sila, but I chose them to be Adamson bec FALCONS YALL KSKSK)

Akaashi doesn’t know when it started.

  
  


He jumps, ready to set the ball high for Bokuto. His opponents are in check— eyeing Bokuto from the back, ready to block him—

— so he does a soft touch.

The libero from the other team dives, but the ball hits the ground with a light thud.

Akaashi merely nods while the rest of the team gathers in cheers to pat his back. Of course a round of applause isn’t complete without Bokuto’s booming voice that echoes throughout the whole gymnasium, all for just a single point.

“OYOYOYOYOY! GALING TALAGA NI IDLE OH!”

He almost yells into Akaashi’s ear. He raises his hands up high. Akaashi simply stares at him, but the taller of the two had the biggest smile on his face with great expectation from him to meet his high five.

Akaashi quickly thinks… he can’t possibly say no to that.

He faintly raises his arms up to his elbow, but it’s met with the full power of Bokuto’s loud clap.

Akaashi’s eyes widen. He almost tips out of balance, if it wasn’t for…

His fingers tighten on another set of fingers much larger than his. Bokuto’s fingers hold on to him firmly.

Their fingers linger for a while until Akaashi regains his balance. Without much thought, Akaashi’s eyes settle at where their fingers are linked.

Milliseconds feel like minutes, as he keeps his eyes trained to that spot. He feels stupid. Why is he staring? It’s just the same harmless celebratory clap that happens when a player gets a point.

But he stares anyway, suddenly being very aware of how Bokuto’s fingers are clasped on to his. His palm is large, his fingers are thick and warmer than his own skin. He also notices how the surface of Bokuto’s fingers are calloused, caused by the million of spikes he’s done. _And above all_ — Akaashi brings his eyes back up to Bokuto, where the biggest smile remains plastered on his face.

_Above all, it fits nicely intertwined with his own fingers_. That’s what Akaashi thinks.

— But Bokuto pulls his fingers away.

He reaches up to pat his back with the loudest laugh, before jogging back to position.

“Tara na!” He calls out to him.

Akaashi probably missed the joke because he doesn’t understand why he was laughing. Maybe he was laughing at him? Maybe he looked stupid staring at their fingers together?

His lips dip ever so slightly as he casually walks back to position.

Maybe that’s the reason why. He must have looked like a fool.

_PRRRRT—_

Akaashi turns his head back to face his opponents. His eyes shine fiercely.

  
  


Akaashi doesn’t know when it started, but since then, he’s always been curious. The same question ran laps inside his head day in, day out: what the hell was in Bokuto’s fingers that made him… want that to happen again?

Long after the practice match, even as Akaashi stands in the middle of a packed LRT cart, he finds himself staring at his fingers. The warmth of the other’s hand still lingers on his skin, despite the touch lasting for less than five seconds and how a few hours have already passed since then.

Akaashi is left to ask himself: _Why?_

Why did that minuscule, insignificant, tiny, little thing… make him so… happy?

And every day, for at least five seconds of his day, the stupid little question runs around his head in an unending marathon.


	2. how

The practice game ends early, before the sun even sets. It’s hilarious to Akaashi when the Growling Tigers start begging to play game after game, since they have been losing to the Soaring Falcons, game after game.

It’s only until their advisor informs them that the remaining time at the gym is already booked for the basketball team, does the other team concede. It brings a laugh out of Bokuto and his teammates.

Soon after some light banter while both teams help packing up equipment, a conversation about after practice activities stir.

“Uwe na ba kayo? Tara nomi!”

It’s Ryu and Noya who bring up the idea.

“Inom na naman!? Boring naman non!” Hinata chirps.

“Low tol ka kasi. Kalat mo pa.” Kei mutters.

“‘Di kaya! Hmpf!”

Kei chuckles lightly at a beat-red Shoyo who’s ready to pounce, before casually walking away to pick up a few more balls. Tobio, who rarely smiles, cackles, enjoying the way Kei bullies the little guy.

“Bayan corny naman nito ni Shoyo!” Noya teases.

“Lagi na lang tayo umiinom eh! Iba naman oh!”

“EDE ANO! KUMAEN NA LANG TAYO! Okaya nood sine!” Bokuto suggests.

The volume of Bokuto’s voice makes everyone jump, but the eyes of the other team shines brightly with excitement.

“YOOOWN ARAT ARAT ARAT ARAT—”

The Thomasian boys jump and chirp like little birds.

“Hoy teka, teka, teka,”

A resounding groan fills the empty gym as the boys’ faces fall when they turn to Daichi. Even Bokuto joins in their whining though he’s not part of the team. It makes Akaashi snicker by the sidelines while he rolls up the net.

“Eeeeeeehhhhhh bakeeeeeeeeet????!”

“Tsk. Ano ba yan?” Daichi’s jaw locks. “Official university activity ‘tong practice game. Accountable ang UST satin, so kailangan makauwi tayo na nakasakay sa coaster. Kung ‘di kayo sasabay, dapat gumawa ng letter tas pina-approve bago umalis.”

“Eh biglaang lakad nga kasi ito! ‘Di naman planned eeeeeh!!”

“Eeeeeeeehh higpit naman ni kap oh!”

The boys whine while the other seniors sheepishly look at the team with a smile. Kei on the other hand, already has his headphones on, bag packed and leaning on the nearby wall, all set to leave with an idle Yamaguchi just looking on.

Akaashi finds it intriguing, how the tigers are on their grounds, yet _they’re_ the ones talking all over the place, arguing and being loud. It’s quite different from their usual practices when Bokuto’s the only one who speaks like a megaphone.

“Hindi nga pwede. Kami ni Sir Takeda mabebembang sa inyo eh.”

The boys are just about to whine Daichi’s ears off, when Suga steps between them.

“Hmmmm, Daichi naman ehhh.” The gray haired boy pouts at him.

“No.”

“Hmmm...” Suga steps closer, getting into his captain’s view. “Plith.”

“No,”

“Kain at nood sine lang naman kasama sina Boks ehhhh…”

He continues to whine with a solid pout and round eyes. Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes bounce from one to the other. Daichi is already bending his back in an attempt to pull away from a very persistent Suga.

“Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease,”

The rest of their team joins in like little chirping birds giving their mother a hard time. Bokuto cackles at the scene and with tears forming in his eyes, he not-so-softly hits Akaashi’s back with his hand. Akaashi leans forward from the impact. He grumbles from the pain and Bokuto quickly makes an off-handed apology before stroking his back, all the while, still laughing.

“UGH OO NA NGA TUMIGIL NA NGA KAYO!” Daichi yells and turns on his heel. “Coach! May itatanong lang po ako!” He grumbles as he walks away.

The whole team, including their own, laughs and cheers. Suga on the other hand, swiftly turns back to them with a light hum. He smugly looks at his teammates.

“Grabi tih, lakas mo talaga kay Daichi ano.” Noya teases.

“Syempre, hindi naman ako matitiis ‘non ehh.” Suga sing-songs.

Akaashi stands there with an easy smile, while Bokuto shakes him out of laughter. He thinks of it to be endearing, how such a strict Daichi couldn’t resist his simple pouts and pleas. His view shifts from the other team’s banters to Bokuto who still has his arm around him.

He briefly wonders how Bokuto would react, should he perform the same type of pouts and pleas to get what he wants— _wait._

_Why is he thinking about something like that?_

Akaashi quickly looks away before Bokuto could catch his eyes, and his lips fall back to its natural line.

_It’s weird to think about something like that._

A minute passes and Bokuto still isn’t done laughing, but Akaashi finishes rolling up the net. So the only logical thing to do next is to walk away, let Bokuto’s arm fall from his shoulder and head to the equipment room to store everything.

  
  


* * *

The afternoon sun finally sets and the group of volleyball players find themselves basking in the warmth of the sun and enjoying the cool breeze while strolling through Rizal Park.

Only a few of them actually hangs out after practice since Kei, Yams, the girls and the rest of the Growling Tigers’ team already went back using the coaster. The rest of the seniors from the Soaring Falcons will catch up, while the first years took a pass at the whole thing.

Nishinoya, Ryu, Shoyo and Tobio walk ahead of them with a loud chatter that makes the other park goers turn their heads at them and makes Asahi smile apologetically. Daichi pushed Man Bun guy earlier to walk and babysit the four.

Akaashi on the other hand, walks along beside Bokuto and the other team’s captain and setter.

“Sabi na gusto mo rin sumama eh!” Suga teases his captain.

“‘Di kaya. Jusko, ako pa mapapagalitan pag may ginawa na namang kalokohan ‘yang apat na ‘yan.”

Bokuto cackles. “Oo gago! Baka malayo lang tingin mo saglit, sa kulungan mo na mahanap ‘yang apat na ‘yan.”

“Jusko talaga, buti nga ‘di na nila tinuloy sa inom eh. Naalala mo dati?”

All three of them snicker at the memory of Tobio and Shoyo being flat out drunk dead on the streets of Taft Avenue, while Nishinoya was drunkenly laying their jackets over them and tucking them in in the middle of the street.

Daichi grumbles like an exhausted father at the memory.

“Maaga pa ang gabiiii,” Bokuto teases. “Pwede pa magbago ang mga isip nila.”

“Hay nako.” Daichi wipes his fingers across his forehead.

“Uuuuuuuuuy Daichi!!!!!! Picture tayo babe dito oh!”

Akaashi’s eyes flick to Suga at the nickname he’s called the other. He watches as Suga drags Daichi in front of the Lapu-Lapu monument. He then turns his eyes to Daichi.

It amazes him, how casually the nickname seems to be passed on between them. Daichi didn’t even flinch.

“Dito talaga?! Ano ka turista?!”

“Eeeeeh! Sige na naman oh! Ngayon lang naman natin ‘to pinuntahan eh!”

Akaashi is mildly aware of the relationship these two have, word has been getting around, but he doesn’t realize until now how open and publicly affectionate they are.

Bokuto beside him laughs as he watches the two bicker.

“OH GAME!” Bokuto calls out.

Daichi and Suga make a funny pose at the foot of the statue as Bokuto takes the photo. The lovebirds change position. This time, Suga rests his fingers on Daichi’s shoulder and tiptoes to press his lips together near Daichi’s cheeks. The other rolls his eyes but leans it to let his cheek touch the other’s lips anyway.

Akaashi’s eyes widen at this while Bokuto coos at them. He wonders how it feels like to be kissed on the cheek by someone you like. How the soft lips of your lover assures their attraction by pressing into the cheek you offered for them. How nice it must feel to do it so publicly, where other people might see it.

Without meaning to, his eyes are drawn to the taller man beside him who is still busy taking photos.

Akaashi wonders…

His eyes close in on Bokuto’s high cheekbone.

He wonders.

His lips purse into a line.

“Oh kayo naman!” Suga’s voice interrupts his dumb thoughts.

“Oo nga kayo naman! Para ‘di lang kami ‘yung mukhang tanga don.” Daichi urges.

“Dito talaga?”

Akaashi deadpans as Bokuto takes his wrist without hesitation. Time slows as his world closes in on the fingers that clasp on to his wrists.

The wind blows through Bokuto’s spiky hair as he looks back at him with the happiest smile. The image of it imprints in Akaashi’s mind.

Before Akaashi could come back to reality, Bokuto tightly puts his arm around him and pulls him close. Akaashi’s cheek meets his chest. The taller one sticks his fingers out into a peace sign and beams out a wide grin to pose for the photo.

Akaashi on the other hand, is still trying to comprehend how he got stuck, crushed between Bokuto’s hug. With his brain failing to function in time, Daichi already takes several photos.

And just like that, Akaashi's little bubble of warmth grows cold once more when Bokuto pulls away.

They walk back over to Suga and Daichi who are giggling over the phone screen. Bokuto ducks his head between the two to look, then suddenly throws his head back laughing. Akaashi walks back to where the other three huddles over the phone. He takes a faint peek and what catches his eye causes him to freeze in place and have his eyes widen in shame.

“Yieee! Ba’t nakatingin sakin?!” Bokuto teases him.

Years of playing volleyball has trained him to think even just for a split second before making any kind of reaction. Before his expression gives anything away, his eyes relax.

“May pimpol kasi mukha mo.” He deadpans.

“HAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?” Bokuto’s jaw hangs. “PANGET BA!??!?!?!”

_Hindi._ “Oo.”

Daichi and Suga throw their heads back laughing as they begin walking again, leaving a distraught Bokuto behind.

“SAKIT MO NAMAN MAGSALITA KEIJI!

“Truth hurts.”

“PWEDE NAMANG SABIHING ‘NEEDS IMPROVEMENT’ IMBES NA ‘PANGET’.”

“Wala na kasing pag-asa ‘yung mukha mo—”

“HAYOP KA TALAGA AKAASHI KEIJI. ANIMAL KA, ANIMAL.”

“Rawr.”

Akaashi faintly brings out a claw and snickers quietly. The lovebirds cackle at Bokuto’s demise.

A few steps later, Daichi and Suga get drawn into their own little world as they look at the photos together. Behind them, Akaashi walks beside Bokuto who has given up on making him take back what he said about his face and has now gotten distracted by looking through his phone.

Akaashi can’t help but stare at the couple in front of him. How they stand so close to each other. All the open space along the park and these two decide to huddle close to each other, heads leaning on the other’s, the fabric of their clothes touching, despite the heat of the sun.

And the way that both sets of Suga’s fingers find a resting place on Daichi’s arm.

Akaashi is left to ask himself: _How?_

How in the world would two people, while under the blazing heat, decide to walk like this with their skin touching? As if there’s nothing in this world that would separate them, as if there’s some gravitational force that will always, _always_ pull them to each other.

His eyes somehow land on the person walking beside him. Only a few centimeters keep them apart. Akaashi’s eyes follow the lines on Bokuto’s features and his sight ends at the other’s arm that’s bent up to hold his phone.

He wonders how it would feel like, if he, _too_ , reaches up to rest the weight of his hands on Bokuto’s arms.

— _wait._

He shouldn’t be thinking of something like that.

“Bakit?”

His train of thought comes to a halt— and he’s sucked back into reality when he hears Bokuto’s voice.

“Hm?”

“Anong meron?” Bokuto asks curiously.

He stretches out his arms and looks at it in search to find whatever Akaashi was looking at.

“Ano may pimpol din?” Bokuto teases.

Akaashi instinctively relaxes his eyes.

“De. May dumi kasi.”

“SAAN?”

Bokuto’s eyebrows knit together, trying hard to look for it.

“Ayan oh.”

Akaashi pushes a spot on Bokuto’s shoulder. The taller one leans his face in and looks at it intensely. Once in position, Akaashi puts his finger up to flick the other’s nose—

“HMPF!”

Bokuto’s face contorts into an ugly, spiteful one directed at Akaashi.

For the first time in a while, Akaashi laughs out loudly. He starts walking ahead, leaving Bokuto behind.

“IKAW AH! BULLY MO SAKIN TODAY AH!!”

“Sarap mo kasi ibully.”

“HMPF!!” Bokuto pouts angrily, but follows after him anyway.

“Gusto mong ice cream?” Akaashi asks him once he’s caught up.

“LIBRE MO?!” Immediately his face lights up like a distracted puppy.

And that’s exactly what Akaashi wanted to happen. “Oo.”

Bokuto sprints forward.

“HOOOOOOOY SI KEIJI DAW MANLILIBRE NG ICE CREAM!”

Akaashi’s eyes widen. That’s not what he wanted to happen.

“Hoy wala akong sinabe!” He chases after him.

  
  


He feels ridiculous, chasing after him.

But It seems like it’s always been this way anyway— the push and pull every time he’s around Bokuto. Run after him, but not cross the line. Be reminded of his place in Bokuto’s life, wherever that may be.

Stand close by, take another step with each one he takes— but pull back just in time. Pull back— always pull back.

Akaashi sighs and stops in his tracks.

Will he ever allow himself to pull forward— take that leap— cross that line? He wonders.

He wonders for a very long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. what

Akaashi stares out the window. He watches the bustling traffic with hazy eyes. But despite the soreness in his strained body, a feeling of contentment settles within him.

The first game of the season was held earlier. The last few moments of the game replays inside his head.

_“_ — _And that’s another match point for the Adamson Soaring Falcons taken by the unstoppable Kotarou Bokuto!”_

_Bokuto screams in victory as his teammates skip over and gather around him. His energy is unfazed despite the exhaustion. Akaashi_ loves _it. How he uplifts everyone and remains excited._

“ _We are on the third set in this very first game of the season and so far the Adamson Soaring Falcons have taken a sweep at the first two sets. They are at the brink of taking this third one, but with the 4th deuce of the night, the match isn’t over yet for the UP Fighting Maroons with only one point behind!”_

_One point._

_Akaashi glances at the scoreboard before walking back to service area._

_It seems that the other team has exerted all their efforts for this set just to hold on and keep fighting._

_Akaashi hits the ball to the ground to warm up. He knows he’s not the best server on the team, however, he believes it’s time to end this._

_“KEIJI NICE SERVE!” Bokuto calls out._

PRRRT—

_Akaashi pulls his arm back at the ready. He tosses the ball gracefully and hits it._

_The rally begins. The_ last _rally begins._

_The ball grazes the top of the net, and falls into the other team’s court._

_Akaashi’s eyes shine as the Falcons step into position._

_“Sakunami dives AND SAVES THE BALL! Futakuchi- hinabol din ang bola, to Aone.”_

_“CHANCE BALL!”_ _Akaashi yells._

_Komi receives the ball._

_“KEIJI!”_

_The ball speeds to the right side of the court. Akaashi steps back and prepares to set. He raises his fingers, waiting for the ball to decrease momentum._

_0.100: Bokuto is coming in from the left._

_0.200: The iron wall of three blockers is at the ready._

_0.300: Aone stands at the inside most of the court._

_0.400: They’re spotting him._

_0.500: Sakunami is on the right, ready to receive for cross court._

_0.600:_ Pero kaya niya.

 _0.700: Akaashi trusts him. And his skill._ Kaya niya.

_0.800: Akaashi sees Bokuto step outside of the court. Akaashi smirks._

_0.900:_ Dulo.

_“BOKS!”_

_Akaashi jumps, his fingers meet the surface of the ball and recoils it with power to the far left of the court. He sets it high enough: the perfect set for his ace. Bokuto flies_ —

  
  


And in those few seconds, time slowed for Akaashi. He’s seen Bokuto hit spikes for almost a thousand times already, and yet, he still finds himself in awe. The power in his spikes are unmatched despite the iron wall of the other team.

It materialized earlier, when Bokuto spiked the ball at an angle where it hit Aone’s arm and caused it to bounce off into the middle of the opponent’s court, right into the opening that Akaashi saw as well. The Maroons dived for it, but was a hair too late, letting the Soaring Falcons take the game with a three-set sweep.

A tug pulls at one end of Akaashi’s lip at the fresh memory. Whether it’s a big game or a practice match, a win is a win that he and his team fought for. His skin warms up with pride. He suddenly feels energized despite the overwhelming exhaustion. He lets a genuine smile paint across his face.

But a loud snore startles his thoughts.

He snaps his head to the side.

It takes him a second to realize that the man who possesses such power and skill with undying frenzy in the court earlier, is passed out beside him with his mouth hanging open with a smile.

_Well he looks happy._

But it’s not the funny face that Bokuto’s wearing that makes Akaashi’s stare linger. It’s that the weight of his soft cheek rests comfortably on Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi sighs deeply. He carefully relaxes his shoulders and adjusts himself to let the other lean more comfortably at his side. Bokuto hums delightfully in his sleep as he cuddles into the other’s shoulder.

_Ang bigat naman._ Akaashi thinks.

But despite it, he knows he would rather bear the pain. He tries to distract himself by looking back at the traffic outside through the window, but his mind seems unable to think of anything else besides Bokuto’s full weight on him in his most vulnerable state of rest.

He feels the soft rise and dip of the other’s chest with every even breath. He tries to match his breathing to calm himself.

But as his mind goes blank, his eyes cast down to their lower half, where he finds Bokuto’s open palm, resting peacefully above his thigh. His eyes widen, staring at it.

A swift memory passes through his mind of that night, during the practice match, when their fingers twined… and lingered.

He closes his fingers into fists at his side, as if to deny that he remembers the feeling of Bokuto’s fingers on his skin.

Every fiber of Akaashi’s skin blazes with want, with the _need_ to hold him.

All the questions he’s been burying deep inside him resurface in an overwhelming wave.

_Would it feel the same?_

_Would he mind?_

_Would he get mad?_

_Can I_ hold _his hand?_

_Can I stroke his hair?_

_Can we hold each other… and pretend it means something?_

All these stupid questions sprint around his head for roughly ten laps in a span of milliseconds. Over and over, while he just quietly stares at Bokuto’s fingers.

Akaashi is left to ask himself: _What?_

What would it feel like to have this man beside him slide his calloused fingers between the spaces of his own, and link them together as one?

Would it feel like what they say in the movies? Where he feels secured, protected with the warmth of the other’s skin grasping on to his with complete assurance. Akaashi wants to know.

He watches as Bokuto’s fingers twitch in his sleep.

He _wants to know_.

But he may never will.

_Pull back just in time. Pull back— always pull back._

He repeats inside his head, over, and over, and over.

Akaashi sighs and finally forces his eyes away. His eyes cast down in dismay.

The reflection of a car’s headlights flicker against the window at his side. He turns his attention back out. He wills himself to keep it there.

He bores himself by watching the cars below stop and go with only a few centimeters apart.

His mind already wanders far off to a point of listing down the papers he still has to write once he gets home later on. He also briefly wonders if he’ll make it in time for the LRT.

As he makes mental adjustments to accommodate his time for his commute, he starts to feel an uncomfortable moistened spot on his shoulder.

He slowly turns his head to look at Bokuto once more. But instead of the agonizing dread of pining and longingness he felt from minutes ago, Akaashi grumbles in annoyance when he sees Bokuto’s drool making a wet spot on his shirt. His face falls.

“Boks naman eh....” He quietly groans.

But despite the inconvenience, he still doesn’t want to wake him.

Akaashi tries to make his movements as accurate as possible when he manages to squeeze out his small pack of tissues from his pocket and pulls out a few sheets. He steadies himself, reaches over to try and wipe it off from the unflinching mouth of a very asleep and oblivious Bokuto.

Just as he’s taken a few dabs of the other’s lips, Akaashi freezes when Bokuto’s snores hitch loudly. The sound he makes startles his own consciousness awake. Bokuto’s eyes shoot open.

And their eyes meet.

Akaashi fixes him with an unimpressed look and simply raises his eyebrow at him. He doesn’t know if the other has come to his senses yet, but Bokuto looks from Akaashi’s face, to the tissue he’s holding up and finally, to the stain on his shirt caused by his sleepy drooling.

“Shit, sorry!”

The others inside the coaster briefly jump at the volume of his voice. Bokuto laughs quietly in embarrassment.

He quickly takes the tissue Akaashi’s holding and begins patting down on his shirt.

“Sorry. Sorry, Keiji. Hala. Nakakahiya, ano ba yan.”

Akaashi sighs. He wonders if he’ll ever admit to himself that despite the stoic look in his face, he actually finds this man’s clumsiness and embarrassing antics quite endearing.

He shakes his head. “Okay lang.”

“Okay lang?”

“Mm.”

Bokuto smiles sleepily and yawns.

“Mkaaaay.” He draws out.

Bokuto quickly crumples up the tissue and stuffs it at his side. His sleepy eyes fall back shut, but this time, he scoots a little closer to Akaashi. Closer than before. To the other’s surprise, Bokuto even wraps his big and strong arms around Akaashi’s. He hugs it to his chest, snuggles closer and buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulder.

The other’s eyes go wide as his chest beats into a million miles per hour.

“Bigyan na lang kita shirt mamaya.” Bokuto mumbles sleepily.

Akaashi is unable to answer as he sits frozen in place.

He takes a few seconds before finally looking down. His arm is tangled within Bokuto’s embrace. He simply stares at it until his breathing calms.

Seconds stretch into minutes.

At one point, Akaashi finally lets out a deep, deep breath.

This isn’t exactly what he was hoping would happen… but it’s good enough.

Akaashi leans back and relaxes his tensed shoulders.

For a moment, he allows himself to wish for the traffic to worsen and therefore, have a little more time sitting like this.

Instead of shutting his eyes at an attempt of getting rest, his eyes settle on his arm. He wonders if it’ll ever occur to him that this is really happening.

With the weight of the other and the warmth of his skin on his own, it should be real… _right?_

It’s difficult for him. Always hesitating to pull forward, step over, jump with both feet. Always pulling back and not daring to unveil more even if he wants to at the fear of rejection— and then there’s Bokuto.

Who keeps doing stuff like this so casually.

And he hates it! He hates it.

He hates it because he’s almost starting to believe… that maybe, by some miracle, Bokuto feels something for him too— _no._

_What a stupid thing to think about._

_Parang tanga._

_Imposible ‘yun._

_Touchy lang talaga siya. Yun lang._

Akaashi concludes as his eyebrows knit together firmly.

… _Yun lang._

Akaashi lets out a long sigh. As if the exhaustion from the game wasn’t enough, he feels his head beginning to ache from all these jumbled thoughts.

Bokuto at his side draws in closer again with his light movement.

He stares.

And suddenly he’s stupid again. He shakes his head in defeat.

Akaashi decides, at least for the time being, he will revel in the closeness of their skin without a worry. Even if just for now, he lets himself enjoy this.

He finally shuts his eyes and leans his head on top of Bokuto’s hair.


	4. when

It’s quiet, the whole ride back to Adamson. Between the stillness of the night’s sky and the near empty street of San Marcelino, the dejected air of silence weighs heavily inside the coaster.

The team's usual light spirits are unfelt even as they unboard their shuttle and begin unloading their equipment to bring back to the gym. The silence is deafening and it’s particularly concerning when it comes from _him_.

Akaashi stares. Just as he always did.

The captain of the Soaring Falcons hasn’t said a single word since he fought through his tears while giving his post-game pep-talk earlier at Filoil.

When they win a game, whether an official or practice one, Bokuto is always the first to run around the court in excitement and celebrate with overflowing enthusiasm. But his excitement for winning is as much as the downfall he experiences when they lose. It pulls him to a slump that even Akaashi worries about whether he can pull him from it.

Bokuto takes his time as he picks up a few bags, slings it over his shoulders and makes his way to the gym. He tails behind everyone on his team, everyone except Akaashi whose face itches with worry.

He takes a few long strides along the SV Quad to catch up. He looks up at Bokuto and stares at him, seemingly unable to muster up the courage to actually speak. 

Bokuto's eyes were swollen from his tears earlier, the same set of eyes lifelessly stare at the asphalt below.

Akaashi's lips tremble, itching to say something— anything that could possibly replace the defeated look in his face. He begins counting seconds, figuring out when would be the right time to say something.

They've reached the entrance of the gym.

Akaashi finally opens his mouth, “Boks—”

Bokuto looks up to him. Their eyes meet.

_Say something._ Akaashi opens his mouth again.

_“Tobe fly high! High! Ase to namida de hikaru tsubasa de—”_

The other’s eyes flick down to the ringing phone in his pocket. Akaashi deflates. His lips fall shut into a tense line. He looks away feeling stupid.

Bokuto pulls his phone out to see the caller ID. His face scrunches and quietly whines.

Akaashi looks back to see what the dilemma is, only to find the name “Tete Kuroo” lighting up on Bokuto’s phone.

Their eyes meet. Bokuto looks at him with a solid pout.

Akaashi’s eyes soften. The weight in his chest still hasn’t lifted, more so now that he knows Kuroo’s beaten him to comfort Bokuto first. He lets out a pathetic snicker.

“Sagutin mo na ‘yan, tatampo ‘yan sayo.” He says.

Bokuto grumbles dramatically, even shaking his leg in annoyance.

Akaashi chuckles. Bokuto can never seem to hide an ounce of his emotions and he finds it ridiculous.

Akaashi takes the liberty of taking Bokuto’s extra bags and heading into the blue gym to give him privacy. He puts up his usual lethargic look, despite his chest beginning to pain at the thought of him chickening out from talking to Bokuto.

_Bayan Keiji, naunahan ka pa nung kalaban._ He scolds himself.

“Ayoko sayo!” He hears Bokuto yell into the receiver.

“Boks naman eeeeeeh!! ‘Wag gagaleeeeet.”

“Yoko sayo.”

“Ito naman ehhh, ‘stoko lang naman sabihin na ang galing mo kanina.”

Bokuto doesn’t answer.

“Pero mas magaling parin ang Tamaraws kesa sa inyo.” Kuroo teases.

“TANGINA MO KUROO TETE!!” He screams.

“AHAHAHHA joke lang gago. Magaling din kayo syempre...”

Akaashi snickers. At least someone’s there for Bokuto, even if it’s the captain of the team that just put them to shame a few hours ago.

Their conversation becomes inaudible as Akaashi walks further into the gym.

~~~~

Akaashi makes his way back out of the gym. He briefly thinks about how Bokuto’s probably already left without him being able to bid him goodbye. But he pushes these thoughts away by thinking about the chemistry lab reports he still needs to accomplish by tonight instead.

Just as he steps out of the gym, he stops in his tracks as Bokuto barges his way into his head again when he sees him quietly sitting at the foot of the steps by the entrance.

He stares at him, uncertain of what to do now. He picks at the paint that’s chipping off at the door’s frame. Only the sound of the basketball hitting the asphalt at the open court in front of them accompanied their silence.

For some reason, Bokuto probably felt the weight of the other’s presence. He twists his head back and becomes mildly surprised to see Akaashi just standing there.

The same look replicates on Akaashi’s face as he’s caught.

His chest begins pounding quickly as they stare at each other.

“Ginagawa mo diyan?”

“Naghahanap ng pogi.”

“Ako ba ‘yon?”

_Pota._ “Kakaiba rin mga pangarap mo sa buhay ‘no?”

Bokuto snickers at this. It’s the first time he’s seen him smile since the game’s results. A soft smile settles on his own lips, knowing he made him laugh, even if just barely.

Akaashi throws his worries away and finally decides to sit next to him. Bokuto even scoots a bit to allow him more space.

They stare at the students playing basketball in front of them in silence.

Years of knowing Bokuto, silence was never really a beacon of awkwardness. It’s comfortable and familiar, despite his feelings.

Perhaps Akaashi doesn’t mind them like this. Maybe he doesn’t mind that they’re close enough to stay silent together like this. That despite his ridiculous feelings, he can still be this close to him. Perhaps… that’s all they’ll ever be. And he shouldn’t do anything that might ruin that.

“Ansabe ni Kuroo?” Akaashi cuts the silence, probably to clip his thoughts as well.

“Wala.”

Bokuto knits his eyebrows and the same angry pout forms at his lips once more. Akaashi finds it pathetic. He can’t help a smile that turns up his lip.

“Tumawag para lang ipamukha niyang tinalo nila tayo. Hmpf! Upakan ko ‘yun eh!”

Akaashi can’t help his laugh. “Ikaw naman, baka naglalambing lang. Alam naman naming lahat na pinaka masakit talaga para sayo.”

Instead of answering, Bokuto simply crosses his arms over his knees and rests his chin above it. His eyes quietly follow the basketball that’s being tossed around.

Bokuto is rarely quiet like this, but when he is, it’s always because they lost a game. Akaashi always thought it to be ridiculous how volleyball seems to be the only thing that matters to Bokuto, as if his sole purpose in this earth is to play the sport. But it’s also because of this that Akaashi thinks it’s the most admirable thing about Bokuto, how passionate he is.

He admits to himself that it’s _because_ of Bokuto’s undying passion that draws him in to get to his level. He’s the reason he started playing in the first place and he’s the reason he _will_ keep playing.

He hates seeing his very motivation to play volleyball look so defeated and hopeless.

He lets a few more seconds pass as he watches him. He leans back to rest his weight on his arms.

“Nanalo nga sila,” Akaashi begins. “Pero meron ba silang isang Kotaro Bokuto?”

Bokuto’s eyes light up. He slowly turns to Akaashi, but before he can catch his eyes, the other’s already staring at the students running around in front of them. With a light smile on his lips, Akaashi continues:

“Wala naman silang ganon. Wala silang katulad mo. Adamson lang ang may isang katulad mo.”

Akaashi finally turns to him. He catches Bokuto’s eyes that sparkle brightly just as how a kid would when given a golden star. Akaashi smugly raises his eyebrows at him.

He’s delighted when Bokuto beams up at him. Bokuto snickers.

“Ito talaga si Keiji oh!” He bumps his shoulder playfully with Akaashi’s. They laugh and sway a little. Moments later, Bokuto says, “Pero tama ka naman don.”

Akaashi snickers. Another wave of silence passes between them. His eyes settle back to Bokuto’s face. No longer did he find a frown as it’s been replaced with that natural smile he always had on his lips.

After a while, he says,

“Ginawa mo parin ang best mo kanina, Boks. Sapat na ‘yun.”

Bokuto’s face screws. “‘Di sapat ‘yun, natalo nga tayo eh.”

“Hindi mo kasalanan ‘yun. ‘Wag mo akuhin.” Akaashi leans closer. “Lagi kong sinasabi ‘to sayo, at paulit-ulit kong sasabihin ‘to hanggang sa tumatak ‘to sa napakahangin mong ulo,”

Bokuto snickers at the comment before Akaashi continues.

“Manalo, matalo Boks, ‘di ka nag-iisa. Team tayo. Kasama mo ko— kami. Kasama mo kami.”

And finally, for the first time that night, Bokuto smiles. He smiles fondly at Akaashi. The other continues.

“If natalo tayo, hindi ibig-sabihin nagkulang tayo o ni isa satin. Pag natalo tayo, ibig-sabihin lang non ay may room for improvement. To do better than the last game.

“Tsaka, isa pa. Round one pa lang ‘yun. Tatalunin din natin ‘yang FEU na ‘yan sa susunod na round. ‘Di pa tayo laglag, Boks.”

Akaashi’s determined eyes forces themselves to get to Bokuto’s. They stare at each other.

Bokuto’s eyes briefly flick down to the other’s lips. Or that’s what Akaashi thinks. He denies it anyway. Maybe his exhaustion has made him delusional. Bokuto lets out an awkward sound that’s between a snicker and a scoff.

He nods slowly.

“Alam mo talaga kung anong dapat sabihin sakin ‘no?” He says.

_Of course. Kahit ano, para lang mapasaya kita._ Akaashi thinks.

“Oo, umay na nga ako sa pagiging sirang plaka eh.” Akaashi says.

Bokuto laughs loudly and suddenly hooks his arm around Akaashi’s neck. He roughly pulls him to his chest.

Mere seconds pass by with the longest stretch when Akaashi realizes he’s suddenly nestled under Bokuto’s arm, trapped between the vibrations of his laughter that he caused as well. Akaashi looks up at him. He watches his eyes disappear in his laughter. He feels his arms grow tighter around his shoulder. He feels himself being pulled closer, where the heat of their skin touches.

This is how he wishes it will always be. This is where he wishes he’ll always be.

Within the arms of the man he loves.

  
  
  


And Akaashi is left to ask himself: _When?_

_When will the ache of his unspoken feelings end?_

How much longer will he have to take this pain of pushing and pulling back, and running away, and closing in on the fear of rejection? How much longer is he going to bear with the pain of accepting that he’s just a friend, he’s just a friend, he’s just a friend!... But what if he isn’t _just_ a friend.

_PUTANGINA!_

What _the fuck_ is he supposed to _fucking do_!?

His brain takes a beating when question after question kicks into every corner of his mind.

Suddenly their eyes meet, while wrapped within each other’s arms.

How he wishes that he can find all the answers to his questions in the other’s eyes. But instead, in it, he finds even more questions. Akaashi hates it.

So he finally pulls away with a pathetic laugh. Bokuto’s arms fall off from his shoulder.

The white haired boy’s laughter ends with a wheeze and that ever-present Bokuto-smile. Akaashi simply snickers. He stands up, ready to take leave.

“Oh siya, mauuna na ‘ko, baka lumaki pa ulo mo diyan eh.”

To which Bokuto answers with another loud laugh. He does get up as well though. And before Akaashi could even walk away, Bokuto’s arm finds itself hanging over his shoulder.

“Kaen muna tayoooooooooo!!”

“Hm. Late na.”

“Diyan lang sa may Zobel oh sige naaaa!”

“Masasaraduhan na ko ng LRT.”

“Eeeeeeeeehh!! Keijiiiiii!!!”

It seems to Akaashi that he’s his normal self again. With the way he’s wrapping his arms around him, looking at him with round pleading eyes and trying to get what he wants by weighing his body into him with sheer force.

“Ugh. Kulit mo Boks, hassle umuwi pag walang LRT.”

“Eeeeeh!! Sagot ko na pauwi mo!!”

Akaashi finally stops in his tracks.

“Yaman ni aports ah, may pang-grab?”

“‘Di ah, ang sinasabi ko sagot ko na ‘yung pang jeep mo.”

“Punyeta.”

Akaashi breaks away from the other’s arm while Bokuto chortles loudly and then proceeds to chase after him again.

“AHAHAHHA TANGINA JOKE LANG GAGO!!”

“Balakajan uuwi na ko.”

“EEEEEEHHH KEIJIIIII!!!!”

Bokuto reaches him and they both lunge forward when he slings his arm around him once more.

“Joke lang gago, libre ko na angkas mo.”

“Grabe angkas lang?”

“CHOOSY KA PA BA?! NAMOKA!”

Akaashi snickers.

“Sana sa susunod pati pagkain libre.” Akaashi deadpans.

“Oo, sige pag nag date na tayo.”

Akaashi freezes.

His neck twists to face him.

He stares at him with the widest eyes.

Bokuto looks back at him with a curious look.

_A beat passes._

Then he chortles again and hits his arm.

“HAHAHHA! JOKE LANG! TANGINA NITO! GULAT NA GULAT!?”

Akaashi grunts when he takes the weight of Bokuto-the-team’s-spiker-who’s-spiked-so-many-balls’ arm. He rubs it to soothe the pain.

“AY PUTA! Sorry.”

Bokuto quickly forces himself to hold the other gently and rub his arm as well. Akaashi downplays it at the time. But he’s sure that once he gets home, he’ll be crying about it again.

For now he guesses that he should just enjoy his dinner with Bokuto as well as his free Angkas ride.


	5. when: (Rold, kelan?)

“Ang tanga, tanga ko talagaaaaa.”

Akaashi wails. With tears caught in his eyes and his flushed cheeks, he hugs his 8th bottle of San Mig Apple close to his chest as he cries out every ounce of his pain.

Between the loud bass that vibrates the vintage walls of Tapsi and the unabated wailing of the Soaring Falcon’s setter, an unbothered setter from the Tamaraw’s team casually plays on his phone.

“Kenmaaaa, ang tanga ko talaga para sa kanyaaaaaa.”

“Mm.” He nods nonchalantly.

  
  


Kenma takes a swig at his bottle as a blast echoes through his phone, followed by the tune of victory. Kenma’s eyebrows relax into a smug look as he stares at the screen, knowing full well that he just diminished his enemies.

Akaashi’s face suddenly falls. He sniffs, while staring at Kenma.

“Ano ba yan, kanina pa ko nagdadrama dito wala kang ibang ginawa diyan kundi maglaro.” He deadpans.

“Hm?”

Akaashi whines and plants his face on the table.

“Makinig ka naman sakin Kenma oh.” He pouts.

His predicament is enough to take Kenma’s attention away from his phone. He finally puts it down, and addresses his friend after two hours since they arrived here.

“Alam mo sis,” he fixes his eyes on his friend. “Feeling ko kasi talaga nagkamali ka ng taong niyaya dito eh.”

Kenma leans his head to the side to catch the other’s eyes. Akaashi looks putty with his soft cheek pressing up the table, and his swollen eyes starting to droop as he stares back at Kenma.

“Alam mo namang parehas lang tayong bangkang sinasakyan.” Kenma continues. “Parehas tayong sawi dito ‘teh, ano bang ineexpect mong sabihin ko sa’yo?”

Akaashi lets out a long, defeated sigh. “Eh bakit naman hindi ka nagkakaganito... Bakit parang okay ka lang naman?”

Kenma glances at his phone, more than half of his mind itches to play again instead of internalizing his unrequited pining just to match up with Akaashi’s pace. But then he remembers that’s the reason he's been called for in the first place.

Kenma shrugs. “Tinanggap ko na kasi.” He says as casually as he can muster.

Akaashi suddenly sits up. “Y-you mean wala nang pag-asa sa inyo ni Kuroo?”

Kenma shrugs again. “Alam mo kasi sis, kesa nagdadrama’t nagkakalat ako ng ganyan, di ko na lang iisipin ‘no?! Ba’t ko s-stress sarili ko diyan.”

Kenma dismisses his own thoughts of Kuroo by picking up his phone again. He holds it up at eye level, giving it his full attention instead of the sob-story beside him. His social battery for accommodating heartache has already emptied despite how much he truly admires his friend.

“So hindi alam ni Kuroo?”

“‘Di.”

“Eeeeeeeh,” Akaashi whines again and twists in his seat to fully face him. “Ang sakit-sakit na kasi Kenma.” He catches his face in his palm, “Alam mo ‘yon? Gusto ko na lang umamin para matapos na.”

“Edi umamin ka.”

“Eh pano kung hindi naman ganun ‘yung nararamdaman niya para sakin!?”

“Edi hinde.”

“Pano yung friendship?!?” Akaashi drops his fist on the table, “What if masira friendship namin?!”

“Edi masira.”

“WALA KANG KWENTA KAUSAP KENMA!”

Kenma snickers. “Sis, it’s life. If hindi, edi hindi. Move on. Dami pang lalaki diyan.”

Akaashi sighs in defeat. Seconds pass as the sound effects from Kenma's game accompanies their silence. Part of Akaashi's drunken mind wants to swat away Kenma's phone and shake him for not listening to him. He's so simple minded about this whole romance fiasco… but he also knows it's just his facade; to appear indifferent, impassive, uncaring… just like him.

“Ako ba sinasabihan mo, o sarili mo?”

It seems to hit the nail on him because Kenma quickly shoots him a look. Akaashi meets it with a snicker, finding amusement in Kema's spite.

The blond one rolls his eyes. “Edi tayong dalawa. Oh ayan, masaya ka na? Tanga na tayo parehas?”

Akaashi laughs. Takes a long swig at his bottle. Then his features contort into another frown. He grabs Kenma's arm.

“Kenmaaaaa, ang tanga-tanga ko para sa kanyaaaaaaaa.” He resorts to hitting his arm with each phrase. “Matalinong tao naman ako eh diba? BS chem ako diba? Matalino ako eh. Pero bakit ganon?! Bakit ganon Kenma!?”

Kenma grumbles every time Akaashi's hand comes down at his arm. He finally takes his bottle of mule and shoves it at his friend. He holds it up firmly to Akaashi's lips until he drinks.

“Ayan. Ayan ang sagot teh.” Kenma murmurs.

The feisty blond only pulls the bottle away after Akaashi has chugged down all its contents. But he quickly replaces it with another one.

This time Akaashi pulls away with a whine, to which Kenma, being the little bitch he is, grabs the back of the other's neck.

“Inom, gaga!”

With a sob, Akaashi takes the freshly opened bottle and chugs it down again.

“Yaaaaaan! Alak pa, gaga. Hanggang sa makalimot ka!”

Akaashi coughs, and cries, and sobs.

Kenma bites his lip down to hold in his laugh. He stares at him for a few seconds just to admire the mess he's made out of the usually stoic Akaashi. He takes his phone out and starts taking evidence of an absolutely heart-wrenched and wrecked Akaashi.

The blond finally sits back down properly while snickering over his phone. He casually takes a swig of his own beverage. For sure Akaashi will one day get back at him, so he might as well have his fun.

And thus, the drinks never stop even as intoxication reaches the boy’s little fragile heart.

Kenma mildly regrets encouraging his friend to drink more as he bears witness to Akaashi’s mess. One moment he’s chugging down three bottles in a row, the next moment he has his arms wrapped tightly around a stranger from the nearby table. And then he’s making out with him, and then he’s pulling away, and then he’s vomiting.

The only other time when Kenma sits back at their table is when he’s dragged Akaashi back from the restroom after spending about half an hour snoozing by the toilet’s rim.

Kenma sags in his seat, exhausted. He eyes his passed out friend who has his forehead planted on the table.

He’s wrong. He now extremely regrets getting him drunk.

“Kenma,” the corpse murmurs.

Kenma doesn’t answer. Maybe if he pretends he doesn’t exist Akaashi will stop talking.

“Kenma, mahal ko siya.” Akaashi’s lips tremble.

The blond watches with a stoic look as his friend’s tear leaks from his swollen eyes and trickles down to the table’s surface.

Kenma can’t help catching a glimpse of his ancestors when his own eyes roll back. He’s had enough of this shit.

“Mahal mo?”

“Oo.” Akaashi mumbles.

“Mahal mo talaga?”

“Oo!”

“Final answer?”

“OO NGA!”

Akaashi yells, tightly crosses his arms over the table and plants his face on it.

“Sana ba nandito siya?”

“YES! OO. GUSTO KO NANDITO SIYA.”

The drunk falcon yells into his arm. Kenma smirks.

“Okay. Sure ka diyan ha.”

He leans back, and takes his phone.

**_i_kentma_ ** _posted a story._

A minute doesn't even pass when Kenma gets a notification.

He smirks when he sees the name. Just the person he specifically set the trap for.

Just as he's typing a reply, another notification comes up. This time Kenma rolls his eyes at the name.

He switches back to the other chat.

When Bokuto doesn't reply, Kenma checks the time. He sets a timer in his head and estimates roughly 5-7 minutes.

He takes his sweet time to play on his phone, and just as he predicted, another notif pops up.

  
  
  
Kenma’s eyes linger on his phone while staring at Kuroo’s messages and with a smug look, he leans over to Akaashi.

“You’re welcome.” Kenma whispers smugly.

But these words merely pass through the ears of a drunk dead Akaashi. The sober one of the two raises his hand up until a waiter comes.

“Yes ma’am?— Ay.. Sir?”

Kenma looks up at him with a surprised, but delighted look. He can’t help batting his eyes a little knowing he looks pretty enough tonight to be addressed as a “ma’am”.

“Okay lang. Bill out na po kami.”

  
  


Half an hour passes since they paid their bill and Kenma busies himself with his games while Akaashi takes a drunken nap. His concentration is unmatched as his fingers press through the screen with speed. He’s just a few moves away from beating the boss level when a loud slamming of a door causes everyone inside to jump.

“KEIJI?!” Bokuto yells.

“UGH PUNYETA!”

Kenma nearly throws his phone when he loses. He twists his head back to find Bokuto and gives him a sour look.

“KEIJI!! HALA!!”

Bokuto is frantic, making his way to Akaashi in haste, completely ignoring the annoyed look in Kenma’s face.

The blond rolls his eyes especially when Akaashi comes back to his consciousness and begins slurring the other’s name.

“Boooookss?”

“Ano ba nangyari sayo!??! Ba’t ka ba naglalasing ng ganito?!”

Akaashi’s lips start trembling again as a sob pushes to escape.

“S-sorry na Boks. Sorry na.” Drunken tears start leaking through his lids.

“Ba’t ka nagsosorry!? Ano ba nangyayari!?”

Bokuto starts cooing at him, caressing his face, wiping off Akaashi’s drool and sweat with a napkin, cleaning him up and assuring that everything’s fine.

And while Akaashi attempts to sit up properly as he cries, Bokuto’s arms wrap around his friend. He holds him tightly and guides Akaashi’s arms around his neck, asking him to hold on to him. Assuring him that he’ll catch him.

Bokuto heaves his friend up and carries his full weight.

“‘Wag ka na umiyak! Hala! Nuba nangyayari sayo!?”

The answer that Bokuto gets is Akaashi’s quietly wailing, that’s muffled by his own shirt. Bokuto pouts. He’s never seen him like this before. Bokuto stares at him with every ounce of concern.

And Kenma stares at the two idiots, bored out of his wits.

After seconds (that’s felt like years), the blond decides to simply stand up, gather his things and step away from the _kalat_ brought by the two idiots before him.

  
  


The dense air hits Kenma’s face as he gracefully makes his way out of the bar after sliding through drunken, heated bodies. He can’t say the same about the other two who’s making a ruckus as Bokuto tries to drag a whole corpse with him.

Kuroo is already staring out the window of the passenger seat as Kenma slides in. He stares at the blond whose outfit consists of a loose tank top, high waisted shorts and combat boots. Maybe he can’t help biting his lip a little at the sight.

His eyes never leave Kenma as he settles in his seat. Their eyes finally meet.

“Iinom ka na lang, kailangan sunduin ka pa?” Kuroo teases.

“Ako ba nagpasundo?” Kenma smirks.

For a moment Kuroo forgets the real reason why he’s here until the car squeaks metal when Bokuto sits Akaashi’s weight at the back seat. Both Kuroo and Kenma twist their necks back to look at them.

“Keiji, bakit ka kasi naglalasing ng ganito? Ano ba kasi nangyari sayo? Ba’t kasi di ka nagkekwento sakin?”

They hear him mumurring to the corpse as he fastens the seatbelt on him in an unexpectedly soothing voice.  
  


Once secured in his seat, Bokuto shuts the door and jogs to the other side to slide in. His door shuts and silence falls on the four of them.

Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other. Then at Akaashi. Then back at each other.

“Bawal sumuka ‘yan dito ah.” Says Kuroo.

“Nasuka na niya yung bituka niya sa banyo kanina,” Kenma mutters.

“Oh so, pano?” Kuroo deadpans.

Bokuto quickly glances at the dashboard; 2:03 AM. He grumbles lightly, racking his brain for an answer as his knees bounce. He can’t possibly let Keiji go home by himself at this hour. 

“Eh… sa Baclaran pa ‘to umuuwi si Keiji.”

“Oh tapos?”

Bokuto pouts. “Kuroo naman...”

“Anong Kuroo naman?? Huy di tayo pupuntang baclaran ah! Alas dos na ng umaga gago.”

“Eeeeeh bro naman ohhh…”

“Baket?” Kuroo shoots him a pointed look. “Magbabayad ka ba ng gas? Wala ka ngang pang grab para sa kanya eh.”

Bokuto’s pout grows deeper, failing at the attempt to sway Kuroo’s mind.

“‘Di ba pwede sa inyo?” Kenma says softly.

“....Pwede naman...”

“Oh ayun naman pala eh. Edi sa inyo na lang.”

“Eh! Baka naman magalit siya pag gising niya, nandun na siya sa kwarto ko!”

Kenma snickers. “Problema mo na ‘yun.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Pwede naman kasing sa sala niyo diba? Ikaw naman kasi gusto mo itabi kagad sa kama mo— ARAY GAGO!”

Kuroo glares at Bokuto with his nose flared.

“Ako na nga inabala mo para manundo eh! Mamamatok ka pa diyan—”

“Sabi mo ‘di naman abala kasi mahahatid mo si Kenma!”

“HOY WALA AKONG SINABING GANON, gago tangina mo.”

“Kenma, pramis! Rupok ‘yan sayo eh.”

Kenma merely snickers and shakes his head at the two bickering like children.

“Pakyu ka. Pababain kita dito eh.” Kuroo mutters.

He straightens up, locks the door and turns on the engine. He death stares Bokuto at the back through the mirror.

“Oh game na ha. ‘Wag ka na maingay diyan.”

Bokuto simply grins at him while he rolls his eyes. He then turns to Kenma. His eyes immediately softens.

“Ikaw ba? Sa dorm ka?” He asks sweetly.

“Mm.”

  
  
  


At half an hour past two in the morning, Kuroo slows the car to stop in front of Kenma’s dorm. The blond quickly clicks off his seatbelt and gets out.

“Bye.” He deadpans.

“Grabe wala man lang pa-thank you?” Kuroo pouts.

A smirk comes up Kenma’s lip when he turns back. He tucks his hair behind his ear and bats his eyelashes.

“Thank you Kuroo-san, sa paghatid.”

“YIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” Bokuto teases.

A stupid smile flashes on Kuroo’s lips. Kenma dips his chin to nod once before turning back to the building’s entrance.

“Hoy sa susunod na uminom ka, mag aya ka naman!”

“Basta hatid-sundo ako.”

“Given na yon!”

Kenma waves without looking back. Kuroo’s stupidly endearing stare lingers until Kenma goes through the door of the building. Even as the door shuts behind him the warm smile on Kuroo’s lips remain.

It’s only until he realises that Bokuto and Akaashi are still there that his facial expression changes. He shoots Bokuto a cold look.

“Ano, di ka ba pupunta dito sa harap? Driver lang ba ‘ko dito?”

“Ah… Eh…. Pano si Keiji?”

“Pre, patay na ‘yang kasama mo. ‘Di na gagalaw ‘yan.”

Bokuto pouts at Keiji. He suddenly can’t bear the thought of leaving his side. “... Hmm…. Eh pano pag sumuka? Di ko malilinis pag nandiyan ako sa harap.”

Kuroo’s eyes roll. “Rupok mo, Bokuto.”

As the car is set in motion, a calming air blankets them. He stares out to the road for a while while a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSd0A3dNdk) plays from the radio. His exhaustion nearly catching up to him along with the soothing motion of the car.

To distract himself from sleep, Bokuto’s eyes get drawn to Akaashi, who is nuzzled up, leaning at the side of the car, having a nap.

> _Magkaibigan, nagkakatuwaan,_
> 
> _dinadaan lahat sa tukso._

Bokuto doesn’t quite understand why this has happened to him, or what it is that’s lead him to do this. It’s not that his friend has been acting a little weird either, because he has.

> _Damdamin ay nilalabanan._
> 
> _Tinitiis ang bawat pagsubok._

The spikey haired man thinks about just today, he’d been inviting Akaashi to lunch before they went to class, and at _merienda_ before training, even at late dinner after volleyball practice. But Akaashi turned all of it down, despite how they’ve been doing those things together for the last two years.

And he was in a hurry earlier. He realizes now that it was to meet up with Kenma and drink away whatever it was he wanted to forget.

He wishes.

> _Saan..._

That he knew what it was that was causing Akaashi so much pain.

> _..nga ba tayo.._

He wishes.

> _.. papunta?_

That there was a way to make it stop…Because he can’t bear the thought of Akaashi carrying so much pain.

> _Magkaibigan..._

If only he had his hands on the universe, he’d do anything to just make him smile.

> _o magka-_

Because that’s what friends do... Because they’re friends. Right?

> _-ibigan?_

  
  


Bokuto’s eyes turn back to Akaashi’s face. He wishes that he can just reach over and caress his swollen cheek. That he can pull him close to him. Wrap him with the warmth of his skin.

> _Ano nga ba talaga sa dalawa?_
> 
> _Komportable sa tuwing magkasama._

And hold him until all his worries go away.

> _Nalilito_
> 
> _kung_
> 
> _mali ito_
> 
> _o_
> 
> _tama._

Bokuto shuts the door with his knee as gracefully as he could without disrupting a sleeping Akaashi leaning against his shoulder.

Kuroo stares at them fondly. He watches as Bokuto holds the drunk falcon so close to him.

Despite the unusual softness he finds in his usually loud friend’s eyes, as the probable best man at this Bokuto’s wedding to his future that’s sleeping on his shoulder right now, it’s mandatory to tease him.

“Tanungin mo muna ng maayos kung payag ba siyang tumabi sayo ha, consent is key, bro.”

“TANGINA MO! ‘Di ako ganon gago ka!” Bokuto barks at him.

Kuroo throws his head back laughing. He shakes his head at an angrily pouting Bokuto. The tamaraw sits back and readies to set the car in motion. Before he drives away, he raises his middle finger up to his best friend.

Bokuto flips him back.

“May utang kang inom sakin ha, tangina mo!”

“Tenkyu pare ha! Labyu!”

“Labyu too gago.”

The car roars loudly before setting off. Akaashi winces at the sound and groans lightly.

“Itchokey. Itchokey. Nasa bahay na tayo...” Bokuto cooes at him.

He pets his hair soothingly as he attempts to get them into the house in one piece.

  
  
  
  


A comforting silence fills Bokuto’s ears as he stares up at his bed where he’s let Akaashi sleep. He initially prepared the couch for him, until his _ate_ saw Akaashi’s state and suggested to just pull the extra mattress out so he can rest properly in Bokuto’s room.

He stares at him, or at least what he can see of him. He watches as Akaashi’s stomach rises and deflates with each peaceful breath he takes.

He still feels guilty.

That despite seeing that there was something evidently wrong, he didn’t do anything to actually try to talk to him about it. And it’s lead to this, Akaashi letting himself go and getting black-out drunk.

He should have done something. He should do something to make it up to him. Something that would make him smile again.

… Because he loves seeing him smile and laugh.

Bokuto sighs deeply.

He turns over on the thin mattress laid on the tiled floor. He stares at the ceiling, blinking with heavy lids every now and then as sleep creeps up to him.

There’s so many things he wishes to do to make him happy. But at least for now, he can help ease his pain, by keeping him safe, even just tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say Bokuaka you say “Supremacy!”
> 
> BOKUAKA “ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ”  
> BOKUAKA “ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ”
> 
> odiba mukha akong tanga AHAHAKSFHA BASTA hangkyut nila. Jusko. Napakagandang dynamic. 🥺🥺
> 
> ANYWAY this is my first Bokuaka ever so thank you so much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed so far! 💚💙
> 
> And if you did, pls comment "KEIJI RAWR" if u want more chapters CHOURKE AHAHA
> 
> Jk ksksks but I hope you can send your luff and support to help me keep going with this fic HAHA pero shempre di naman required. LOL And if u wanna make chika chika you can find me [@wheresessi](https://twitter.com/wheresessi). Stay safe everyone mwah! 💚💙


End file.
